


Pulling Weight

by Tish



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Innuendo, M/M, Plotting and scheming, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Tozer finds himself in questionable hands as he contemplates mutiny.
Relationships: Cornelius Hickey/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Pulling Weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Tozer cracked a weary eye open as Hickey sidled into the tent, not bothering to sit up as Hickey sprawled himself over the blankets.

“Here comes shiftless,” Tozer muttered to him disdainfully. “Don't think I didn't see you hauling thin air all the way here.”

A smug grin spread over Hickey's face, and something stirred within Tozer, making him want to deck him, pile on top and start pummelling him. His thoughts lingered on an image of Hickey beneath him, face contorted with pain, turning to pleasure. He shook away the thought as Hickey began to speak.

“I've got better things to pull, Sergeant.” Hickey's eyes glanced down Tozer's body, slowly returning to fix upon Tozer's face.

Tozer's mouth had gone dry the instant he noticed where Hickey's gaze had lingered for just that moment too long, feeling a stiffness shiver along his prick. He quickly sat up to sit cross-legged, seeing Hickey's gaze return to his crotch, his hand resting on the blanket uncomfortably and oh-so-innocently close to Tozer's hip.

“Quick to rise, that's good,” Hickey commented flatly, finally dragging his gaze back to Tozer's face. “But can you last the distance?”

Tozer's movement had inadvertently brought his leg closer to Hickey's hand, and he grazed a finger along the rough material, coming to a rest just under Tozer's thigh. Tozer fought the urge to move again, to make Hickey drag all his fingers over his leg, over his naked skin, and to take hold of him. His breath shuddered in his throat as he exhaled.

Tozer inhaled with a hiss. “You're a big talker, Hickey. All mouth tends to mean no action, in my book.”

“A big talker has to be a match for a big man like you, Solomon. Imagine what wonders we could work with my mouth and your body,” Hickey had almost imperceptibly moved even closer as he spoke, his hand snaking its way under Tozer's thigh to rub against his balls.

Tozer struggled to keep his composure, torn between wanting to rip Hickey's am off and his desire for Hickey to keep going, to pull at and swallow him whole. He struggled to speak. “About time you started pulling your weight around here.”

Tozer couldn't see the look in Hickey's eye as he leant down to burrow his face in his crotch, but he felt Hickey's fingers with an intensity he'd never felt as he unfastened the lower part of his slops. The briefest flash of cold was replaced by heat as Hickey firmly grasped Tozer's prick, swiftly followed by the tip of his tongue, sending a bolt of lightning through his body. As he fell back onto the blankets, heart pounding and legs splayed around Hickey's face, Tozer couldn't hear Hickey's sly last words.

“I've got this in hand, Sergeant.”


End file.
